


Echoes

by fuzipenguin



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's been two months since Face has last heard Murdock's voice.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at my LJ on 9-13-10. Written for a prompt made by cynical_sweater in the LJ community a_team_kink : This is somewhat inspired by the show, as Murdock gets a phone line at the VA. I guess, this would be set when they're still in custody - Face in prison, Murdock in the hospital - when Face rings up Murdock (I guess he conned himself a phone? I dunno. Anon decides.) for some long distance lovin'.
> 
> Edited to repost here.

                Face stares at the phone that has just been installed in his cell. It’s a bit banged up, the button for the “8” is missing, but it’s a private line of communication, and it’s all _his_. It’s taken him two months to con this; two months of dubious favors and bribes, sweet talking and fast smiles. But it’s finally here.

                He sinks down on his pillow-top mattress, thinking about who to call to first. His mind rapidly runs through the options, but really, the decision has already been made.

                Fingers trembling slightly, they punch in the numbers, and he breathlessly waits.

                He shouldn’t have held his breath; there’s a bit of song and dance to get clearance, and he has to talk to several people before the voice he’s been so desperately missing finally comes on the line.

                “Luigi’s Pizza here. Flyin’ pies in the sky, two for one special today, how…”

                “Murdock.”

                Face presses up against the receiver so hard he’s going to have imprints of it against his face for days. But something in his chest, something that has been tight for the past two months, unfurls and blooms at the familiar sound of the pilot’s voice.

                “Face? Is that you?” Murdock’s voice is a little faint, almost like he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. Face doesn’t blame him. Eight weeks is a long time. Face has been very worried about how his friend has been managing without the team’s support.

                “Yeah, Murdock, it’s me. How’re you doing?”

                “Face. Face… I…” Murdock draws in a shaky breath, and for a moment Face’s stomach plummets. Then the pilot starts babbling, words pouring out of his mouth and into the phone, a river of information that Face can barely process. Most of it is nonsensical. Some of it probably isn’t true. Face doesn’t care. It’s Murdock’s voice in his ear, winding around his brain, and he closes his eyes and listens, head nodding, a wide smile he’s barely aware of on his face.

                “… and then I had Billy pee on his shoes later that evening. It was hi-lar-e-us!” Murdock finishes his current story with a flourish and then pauses. “Faceman?”

                “What’s up, HM?”          

                “I’ve missed you,” Murdock says, softly after a long pause.

                “I’ve missed you too, man. They treating you ok over there?” Fortunately, Face has only heard good things about the facility in Germany. But Face still sends Murdock little presents when he can, action figures and comic books to keep him entertained.

                “Yeah, no, they’re pretty nice here. But it’s not the same without you and the guys.” Murdock’s voice drops even lower. “I get real lonely sometimes. Especially at night. That’s when I miss you the most. Sometimes I have to send Billy out of the room cuz I miss you so much.”

                Face shifts a little on the bed. Murdock’s voice is full on shy, southern belle. It brings to mind the last time he heard it; Murdock splayed on his back, lowered eyelashes over blushing cheeks as his hips squirmed beneath Face’s wandering hands. Sometimes Murdock played like that; sometimes he was giggly and goofy, other times he was the one sliding between Face’s thighs. No matter the occasion, they always ended up tangled together, exhausted, sated, and feeling complete in each other’s company.

                Face’s chest aches at the memory. He shifts again, crossing his legs. Apparently, his cock appreciates the memory as well.

                “Yeah?” Face asks, clearing his throat. “What do you do that Billy can’t see?”

                “Faaaace,” Murdock whines, “…you know.” He’s obviously still in bashful mode.

                “I do?” Face responds playfully. “Is it anything like what I’m doing now?” The heel of his free hand is lightly rubbing up and down the rapidly growing bulge in the crotch of his sweats.

                For a moment there is nothing but the sound of soft breathing on the other line. Then… “Faceman, is there anyone in your cell?”

                “No.”

                “Then take off your pants and get comfortable,” Murdock orders. Face shudders at the pilot’s tone. The volume is still low, but the command is clear. Face loves it when Murdock flips around like this and takes charge. The fact that he’s doing it over the phone is ten times more exciting.

                “All right, hold on, I’m going to put the phone down for a second,” Face says and does so, shimmying out of his clothes and jumping back onto the bed. He tosses a throw over his lap and picks up the phone again.

                “Ok, I’m comfortable,” he says, a little breathlessly. “Are you… where are… what are…?”

                “I’m as comfortable as I’m going to get standing ten feet from the nurses’ station with my hand down my pants around my dick,” Murdock replies. “Does that answer all of your unfinished questions?”

                Face’s only reply is a moan as he pictures it. Murdock’s probably got some sort of hat on, because he rarely goes without one, and his head will be bent, hiding his face. Knowing the restrictions in the wards, he’s probably wearing sleep clothes or maybe even a bathrobe. The loose cloth would make it easy for one of his long fingered hands to slip through the slit of his pants and underwear to wrap around his cock. Face moans again, biting his lip, as he imagines those fingers stroking Face’s cock instead.

                “Do you have your hand on yourself, Facey? Does that feel good?” Murdock’s voice murmurs in his ear. Face props the phone between his shoulder and neck uses his other hand to grasp his balls.

                “Not as good as when you do it,” Face gasps. “ _God_ , I miss you. I miss your hands, and your smile. I miss your curry, and blowing you in the cockpit of whatever plane you… oh fuck, _fuck_ , Murdock… tell me what you’re doing.”

                “Temp,” Murdock sighs, and the sound goes right to Face’s cock, making it jerk in Face’s hand. “I’m pretending you’re behind me with your arms around me. Your hand’s on my cock, and it’s so wet. You stroke down to the base, twisting around the head. Back down again…” Murdock’s voice trails off, voice ragged, practically panting. “I can feel you pressing your dick up against my ass… I can’t wait… can’t wait for you to…”

                “Gonna fuck you up against that wall,” Face grinds out, balls drawing up tight. He’s going to climax embarrassingly fast, but he doesn’t care. It’s been far too long. “Right in front of all those goddamn nurses and the entire… fucking… world… ngh…Murdock!” He cries out his lover’s name into the phone as his cock spills over his fist, hips jerking erratically. A few seconds later he hears Murdock muffling his moans as he joins Face.

                Face’s breathing is slowing when he rolls over, automatically seeking Murdock’s clingy warmth. He has to fight back the moisture under his eyelids when he remembers that that familiarity is thousands of miles away in another country. It had been so easy to fool himself by closing his eyes and just using his ears.

                “Mmm. I think I made a mess on the wall,” Murdock murmurs, and Face bursts out laughing, the tears pushed back for now.

                “Oh, shut up,” Murdock says crossly, “you’re probably all comfy in your bed, about to fall asleep.”

                “Yeah. I’m in bed. But it’s not the same without you,” Face admits.

                They’re both quiet for several long moments, listening to each other inhale and exhale. “Well. We’ll just have to make this a regular occurrence then, won’t we?” Murdock says brightly. “At least until…”

                “Yeah. Don’t worry, Murdock. Hannibal’s got a plan. I’m sure of it.”

                Before Murdock can answer, Face hears a feminine squawk of outrage followed by a lot of shouting. “Uh oh. Gotta go here, Facey. Catch ya on the flip side!”

                With a loud whoop, the pilot fades away, and Face listens to the chaos for as long as he can until someone finally hangs up the phone. Face replaces the receiver and smiles wistfully up at the drab, gray ceiling. It’s not the same as being in the same room as Murdock, but hot, rushed phone sex is pretty delicious in its own way.

                Face thinks about calling the other guys, checking up on them, but his eyelids feel heavy, post-orgasmic lassitude seeping through him. Tomorrow, he decides, he’ll call them tomorrow. Tonight, he’ll close his eyes and listen to the echoes of Murdock’s voice in his head.

 

~ End


End file.
